For the Sake of Hogwarts
by Cate Eliot
Summary: Before Dumbledore leaves with Harry to search for Riddle's locket, he and Snape have a conversation about the things to come and what Dumbledore's leaving behind. A one-shot. Set near the end of the 6th book.


**A/N: All characters and plot lines belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Please Review. **

Albus Dumbledore stood with his back to Severus Snape as the younger man ranted. The sky was beginning to dark, almost replicating the mood of the Wizarding World. The air atop the Astronomy Tower was biting and cold.

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much—that you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

Dumbledore inwardly sighed, though he knew this conversation was inevitable as they had already had it several times now and the old man was tiring of the uselessness of it now.

They had already agreed.

He didn't turn as he spoke; his brilliant blue eyes continued to scan the horizon line as the sun was disappearing, hiding from the impending night.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant, you agreed Severus, there's nothing else to discuss," he said coldly and the wizard could feel Snape's anger radiating like a wayward hex. Dumbledore had no time for this now. He had merely hours left and he didn't want to spend it arguing with Severus Snape.

His beard blew left in a sharp wind and the backs of robes rustled in the silence before—"You're committing yourself to a suicide mission that accomplishes nothing!" he hissed at the Headmaster, stepping in front of Dumbledore. "There are other ways to go around this! There's no reason to die for something that may or may not be there."

"We're not discussing this anymore, Severus. I've made by decision and you've made yours." Dumbledore's voice had become deep, more serious, and no longer a light tone.

Snape seemed to notice this too and stepped back a few feet, leaning on the railing of the Astronomy Tower.

"I'm begging you to reconsider," the Slytherin said carefully.

"No."

The indifference and bored-ness in the Headmaster's voice made Snape recoiled slightly and frown harshly. "If you don't…then I'm going to tell Minerva what you're planning to do."

The threat seemed to catch the man's attention. He flipped around with a speed almost too fast for his old age. Dumbledore grew bigger and seemingly towered over Snape. A dark shadow moved across his face, making him seem sharper, more animalistic, no longer human. Snape was reminded once again just how powerful this man really was.

The Potions' master took a step backwards.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Severus. You've given me your word that you will do this final thing for me, so I warn you to go back to your chambers and say nothing, least of all to Minerva McGonagall."

The anger and clear threat in Dumbledore's voice was so thick one could slice it with a kitchen knife.

"Because if you say anything to her, Severus, and I mean_ anything_…a whisper, a nudge any sort of right direction, or even a sideways glance, you will be committing Hogwarts and everyone in it to death."

Struck by the sudden seriousness and danger in his voice, Snape opened his mouth and whispered, "Perhaps you should think of those you're leaving behind before you go and do something foolish."

"I've made preparations for the staff, and the Order, and for Harry. This hasn't suddenly happened, I've had long enough to prepare."

"And for Hogwarts?" Snape hissed.

Dumbledore took a ragged breath. His eyes tore away from Severus' face, focusing on the stones making the Tower. It was clear his mind was elsewhere, not really focusing on the stonework at all.

"Minerva _is_ the preparation for Hogwarts which is why you're going to go back to your chambers and leave her alone, Severus Snape. I've left her everything she needs to continue in my place."

Stunned as if Dumbledore had struck him across the face, Severus Snape swept away, black robes shifting and flying like dark crows, and turned back just before reaching the stairs.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Albus, and I hope for the sake of Hogwarts, that your death doesn't kill Minerva too."


End file.
